


Yet the House of Cards

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: The Theme Is... [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bittersweet, Denial, F/M, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: She was shaking. From fear? From excitement? He couldn't pinpoint at all. But the violent shaking of her entire body contrasted the enormous grin on her face."No.""Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed."A joker is not to repeat their words Lucifer, lest the value of the trick is to be diminished. "How can you be proud of a flimsy castle of cards made by a hapless fool?
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Theme Is... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722148
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pride  
> /prīd/
> 
> noun  
> 1.  
> a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.
> 
> (This flimsy fic takes place during 20-13 of the Main Story)

"...Where do you think you're going?"

_...! Ahh crap._

"You come all the way here, then walk away without so much as a greeting?"

MC made a sidelong glance in retort. _Because I'm having second thoughts, obviously. Can I have a do-over please?_

"Get in here".

...

_I guess not then. Fuck me then._ Refraining from making any out of place noise, and having him mistake it for sass or discontent, MC entered as quietly as possible.

The door made a soft click as MC silently slipped inside. The music was the first to welcome her. It was familiar somehow. Consisting of some string instruments, and a bass guitar. A combo people wouldn't expect at all, but it fit now. It was deep, and smooth, almost reaching her entire core. She decided that she liked this piece.

He had been lounging in his chair up until now. He could faintly hear the noise from the attic, but it would ultimately be drowned out by the wonderful symphony of the TSL soundtrack. With the music turned down just a bit lower, he could more clearly hear the sounds of merriment from his siblings.

"It sounds like quite the party up in the attic. And it's thanks to the fact that everyone else is busy up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace." He smiled faintly. _It's thanks to you too, MC._ She nodded her head in understanding, but her attention was more focused on the music.

"What is this you're listening to?" She asked. MC had skipped around the study, landing right next to the plush red chair Lucifer had been lying in a moment ago. Leaning against the edge of it, she dipped her head, as if trying to take in as much of the music as possible.

"It's nice, don't you think?" The track had changed, and MC nodded in agreement, taking in the warm sound of his voice, and the music to accompany it. "This is the cursed vinyl edition of _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me. 

"Do you plan on returning it anytime soon?" She responded casually. That wasn't the first time he thought about that question. He initially intended to return it once MC left, but after listening to it many more times, "Levi won't mind if I keep longer. Until he barges in one day and demands it to be returned, I'll be entertaining myself with it for a bit more." She nodded her head in approval. 

"And speaking of entertainment. I think I can safely say that you have indeed been keeping me entertained over the past year." With that, her drowsy eyes widened and stared at him, almost in disbelieve. "In fact, it's probably the MOST entertained I've been in my whole life. There hasn't been a dull moment with you around." He smiled at her. It was a true, appreciative smile. None of the creepiness or threatening of his previous ones, but a genuine smile. With small dimples on the edges. His smile illuminated his eyes, his hair, his entire complexion was just all the more attractive. It gave her a new sense of peace and accomplishment. MC pushed herself off the chair, and curved into a bow, tipping her imaginary hat.

"A joker is nothing to her royal audience to perform for and with. I, with my many flaws and doubts, can only hope that I kept you on you're toes long enough to have that ever so attractive smile on you all the more longer." She rose again, placing her hat atop her head, winking at her exclusive audience.

...

He bellowed a laugh so deep at that act, that she felt herself jump back a few steps. "PFF- hehehehehe-HAHAHA. I'm sorry MC- It's just-" He noticed he startled her, but that just made him laugh harder. It was rare to see him unable to complete a sentence, and for her to be the reason why, and for it to be _funny_? MC was still shaking, albeit very slightly, but she held her pose. The initial silence had scared her more than his laughter, though eventually, she found herself giggling as well.

"You seriously need to stop hanging around my brothers MC. I hate to admit it, but they're rubbing off on you." 

"Well, I'm here now, with you instead of them, aren't I?"

"You've got me there. And that brings me to ask about your arrival, and question your departure. Have you tied up all of your loose ends? Any lingering regrets?" He paused then, and looked straight at her. 

"Right now, only one."

"Oho? Then, pray tell, just what were you not able to do MC?" _Now this should be interesting._

"Technically two things- but... one can be achieved within the other. What I wanted to do the most was...go on a date with you." She said almost matter-of-factly. She said it in just a way that the sheer mention of this thought was something to thought to be impossible before, _Going on a date with the Morning Star himself._

He tried to keep his composure, but they way she said it so boldly and so passionately, it filled him with such a satisfying feeling, it was beyond simple comprehension. If he wasn't smiling before, he certainly was now, "I see. I suppose my schedule is to blame for that lingering desire?"

"No, not at all." She waved her hand, dismissing the notion altogether. "Only my own indecision I guess." MC sighed. 

"Then, shall I make the decision for you?" 

All it took was a few steps, and a small tilt of her head to have him pressed against her lips. The sensation of his lips against her own. was all she had hoped since she arrived. The feeling was entirely right, from the posture of his body leaned against hers, to the tips of his fingers capturing her wrist floating in the air. 

To him, it felt like she had finally let him have her, she had finally chosen him. His form shimmered, raven black wings expanding, closing in to consume them both. After all that pointless waiting, all the brave declarations, and unspoken promises for the future, she was finally-

**Pushing him away?**

MC's freehand had actually pushed him away. **Pushed**. **Lucifer**. **Away**. The grip on her other wrist didn't waver in the slightest; it may have even tightened in response to the abrupt disconnection. She was shaking, all over in fact. From fear? From the sight of his demonic form? From excitement? From this entirely new experience, or a mixture of the two? He could easily conclude one of the two, But the violent shaking of her entire body contrasted the enormous grin on her face. _What. the. actual. hell?_

" _ **No, Lucifer**_."

"Excuse me?" His eyes narrowed further, as if trying to delve into her, to pick her apart, to punish her for this...this _insult_.

"A joker is not to repeat their words Lucifer, lest the value of the trick is to be diminished." MC spoke so softly, referring to her last little quip. The very hand that held him away from her was firm, slowly caressing his chest, tracing as many little details on his twin-tailed coat. That self-assured smile never left her face, not for a moment. 

How often had this woman's actions made him want to laugh? Far harder and more enthusiastically than Mammon's antics ever could? How could she smile? Of all the expressions one could make, she smiles. Not one of madness, nor of resentment and resignation, but of such self-satisfaction and delight that he could practically embrace the all too familiar feeling from her very body. He couldn't...he wouldn't spite her for that. He held a small inner conflict as he drew away from her, to laugh or 

"I'm only an arm's length away from you now." MC's voice was barely a whisper. 

"So, please...don't take that away from me now...not when I'm so close." For his part, he knew all too well what would happen if he squeezed the answer out of her, so...he listened.


	2. Chapter 2

MC was grateful for Lucifer's understanding. She led him along this far, so all she could hope for now was that it would be worth it now.

"I've got Mammon to listen to me,

Levi now sees me as a friend,

Satan isn't purposely trying to piss you off 24/7 anymore,

Asmo has taken interest in someone else other than himself,

Beel is together with his twin brother.

And Belphie, free from the attic now, still loves humans. Each and every one of those events occurred by my hand. Not yours, not Diavolo's and not Solomon's. Me. And it's those events that made you finally look at me, those occurrences that finally give me some sort of substance that I lacked. And those achievements that give me the right to look upon you, to be in your presence. Now, I feel closer to you than ever before." She paused then, looking at him. _Did he understand? Does he get it?._ Lucifer didn't answer just yet, opting to listen entirely and make his judgement.

"I've been trying to build my castle of cards, just so I can reach you but-"

"You want me to let you finish? Building your castle, I mean?" Lucifer finished. He was well aware that he gave off the aura of someone that stood above, head and shoulders- over many, and he very much enjoyed the resulting reactions around him. It was rare though, to have someone try to put themselves on equal footing as he. He was impressed. Utterly and completely impressed by her actions and her desire, so much so- it almost, for a split second reminded him of himself. 

MC nodded her head, pleased by his answer. "I don't want anyone to take this victory from me. If they do, it won't feel rightfully earned. So..." MC snaked her arms towards Lucifer's face, keeping her small hands just a hair's length away from truly touching him, cradling the space that was so close, yet so far away. 

"Not yet, okay?"

Lucifer gave her a slow smile in return. _Making a demon wait? Forcing MY hand to be patient for something that is already mine?_ He chuckled, at the scenario before him, not expecting to find him- of all people to be wrapped up in this. He lifted himself off of her, drawing her up from the chair. 

"This goes without saying, but don't keep me waiting for too long. Majority of my patience is reserved only for my brothers' tedious antics." 

"Of course not. It'll only be for a while, the Joker be back to entertain the exclusive audience faster than you can say 'MAMMON!!'" He stifled his laughter at that horrible impression.

"Don't kid yourself." He spun her around, heading towards the door. A part of him wished not to let her go, to keep his possession within, but as he faced her outside the study, sending her back to the noise of the attic that was only an afterthought til now, he somewhat understood how she felt, if only just a little. 

This little parting of theirs will make the return all the more well-deserved. 

"Good-bye Lucifer. The next time we meet, I'll be standing right beside you, looking down upon all the others."

Little did MC know, Lucifer already saw her head and shoulders above the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written one of these in a while. So yay me for getting back into it. I haven't written about Diavolo's boy toy before, so now's my chance to.
> 
> This week's theme was Pride(bc of Mr. Consent's birthday obviously and Pride month too I suppose.) so I wanted to try my hand at writing something straightforward for him and see if I've improved. if I have, then it'll be easier to write about Satan, I think, once I've got my style down. (Although, I think I make these a bit too long...hmm)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
